Prudent Paranoia
by Half-Dragon127
Summary: The SAZ opening ceremony is ruined when Cornelia attempts to capture Zero. When her plan fails, the whole world goes silent as Zero is finally unmasked. Will this be the end of Lelouch, or just his newest weapon? Adopted version of "Gossip Princess".
1. Chapter 1

**Prudent Paranoia**

 **Readers: This is my first time adopting a story. I hope you like this.**

 **Chapter One**

 **Watch What You Say**

Lelouch smiled lightly and walked into his home, "I'm back."

"Hello Lelouch. Welcome home," Nunnally replied as she and Sayoko turned towards the open door. "Where's Shirley, Lelouch?"

He sighed, "She never showed up nor could I get a hold of her…"

"Perhaps she is getting back at you," Nunnally probed curiously. "You have seemed cold towards her as of late."

"You think so too huh," Lelouch mused aloud. "I'll be nicer then."

He looked towards the maid. "Would you mind bringing us some tea Sayoko?" Lelouch asked as he took off his jacket and folded it onto his arms.

"Yes," she nodded resolutely. "As you wish my lord."

Sayoko walked away as Nunnally spoke with her brother, "I get the feeling you're worried about something Lelouch."

He blinked in surprise, "Worried?"

"Does it involve Euphie?" Nunnally smiled guiltily, "Would it be selfish to say I wanted to see her again? I would like to. I admit that, but that would simply cause trouble for you both." Nunnally bit her lip nervously at her admission.

"You like Euphie don't you," Lelouch chuckled lightly.

"Yes, I do like her. Same way you like her." Nunnally nodded happily, "She was always fun. Even back when we were kids."

"Yeah, I did like her," Lelouch muttered in distaste as he pondered his sister's answer.

* * *

"We're bringing you live coverage from the stadium where the inaugural stadium will be held for the Specially Administrated Zone of Japan." announced a somewhat uncomfortable reporter. "The place is already packed full of Elevens–Sorry, I mean Japanese. Those unable to get in are gathered outside the stadium," the reporter said in amazement at the sheer size of the crowd.

"Leslie, do you think Zero will show up here," An offsite anchor asked the reporter.

"No and we've heard nothing about it at this time," Leslie shook her head.

* * *

"Princess Euphemia. It's time," one of the sub-viceroy's guards alerted her.

"Right," she stood up looked to where Zero was supposed to be sitting. Sighing, the princess started to walk forward to begin her speech, when the crowd attending started shouting in surprise. She looked up and saw a very familiar knightmare frame. The Gawain.

"Zero." Suzaku muttered in disgust, surprised that the man even decided to appear at all.

"He came after all!" Euphemia cheered happily. A smile spread across her face as Euphemia walked towards the revolutionary, greeting him with open arms.

"Zero!" she exclaimed. "Welcome to the Specially Administrated Zone!"

Lelouch looked down at his half-sister, "Greetings Euphemia li Britannia. I wish to request an audience with you."

"Just with me," Euphemia asked knowingly as she looked at him.

"Yes. With you and you alone," He answered with authority.

* * *

"Something major has happened here ladies and gentlemen," Leslie reported, "Zero has just appeared in the open. Under Princess Euphemia's orders he is moving towards the G1."

* * *

To ensure her safety Euphemia's guards checked Zero over with a metal detector.

"It's safe your highness." One of the guards stated while a woman nodded to the princess in assurance.

"Then this way please," Euphemia smiled in content as she started to walk away, until she was stopped by Suzaku.

"Princess Euphemia. It's too dangerous to be alone with this man and as your knight I request that you allow me to accompany you for your safety." He glared at Zero warily before looking back at his princess.

"It's alright Suzaku." She insisted. "Please. Just trust me."

* * *

Cornelia narrowed her eyes as she watched her sister blindly trust Zero and grant him a private audience.

She smirked as she looked at the remote in her hand, "You're lucky I'm not as foolish as you are Euphie. I like to prepare ahead of time…Zero. You will be my captive long before you before you can harm my sister. Now I just need to wait a few minutes to make sure they are in place."

* * *

A few of the Black Knights had been positioned in a forest near ceremony grounds. All of them ready to spring into action the second something went wrong.

"Come on! How long are we supposed to wait around here," Tamaki complained.

"Is it not enough for that Zero instructed us to wait here?" Kallen scolded him.

"Yeah, whatever," the fool off-handedly groaned.

"First of all, we need to confirm the Empire's true intentions," Ohgi began, but was then quickly interrupted.

"Deputy Commander," Tohdoh's voice crackled in over the radio.

"Yes?" Ohgi replied back to him.

"Zero knows their real intentions. Isn't that why he told us to hide in all four directions," The colonel asked rhetorically.

"A risky assumption," Ohgi's voice crackled.

"He even has Diethard and Rakshata standing by. He's probably planning on assassinating Euphemia." Tohdoh countered.

* * *

"Even though the cameras are off you are being extremely careful aren't you?" Euphemia looked at Zero with a small smile as the windows were darkened.

"I've been in hiding for a long time." Zero said as he removed his mask, "Due to a certain empire I'm afraid." With little ceremony Lelouch pulled out a gun hidden in his costume, "This is a gun made out of ceramic and bamboo. It can't be picked up on a metal detector."

"Lelouch. You would never shoot me, would you?" Euphemia asked, though not truly worried.

"No. I would never do that...you'll be doing the shooting, Euphie."

"Huh?" Euphemia's eyes widened upon hearing her half-brother's words.

* * *

One of Euphemia's guards began to worry as were watching over the entrance to the G1. "Is it really alright leaving the princess alone with Zero?"

Another one shifted uncomfortably. "I don't like it either, but she gave us an order."

The last one grimaced, but tried to be positive. "She can always press the emergency call button."

As Suzaku listened to the gaurds, he studied the Gawain looking for anything suspicious. For second could have sworn he saw a familiar green haired woman within the frame, despite it the fact that such a thing was impossible.

The knight narrowed his eyes as he began to wonder as he looked towards her. "Why are you here? What are you doing with Zero?"

* * *

"It seems he can see me." C.C. mused to herself. Is that because of our indirect contact and what occurred on Kamine Island? Or is it because he...but if that's the case, then..."

The Gawain's cockpit began to open.

* * *

Lelouch continued to lay out his intentions in front of Euphemia. "This ceremony is being broadcast globally and the world is going to watch you, a Britannian princess, shoot Zero. What do you think will happen next," Lelouch smirked, already knowing the answer.

"Rioting would break out I imagine." The princess frowned at his implications.

"Exactly, and Zero will become a martyr. Tricked into a death trap by the Britannian royalty. Instantly your popularity will crash to earth." he explained.

"What kind of nonsense are you saying?" Euphemia scolded. "You should just tell me to rebuild Japan."

"If you force it upon us from on high then you're just as bad as Clovis was." Lelouch proclaimed.

The princess was shocked. "WHAT?!"

"All tasks at hand have been cleared." He told her "After hovering near death Zero will meet with cheers once he makes his miraculous recovery. Nobody gives a damn about a reason, but who can resist a miracle? Now. Take the gun."

Euphemia refused.

"There can only be one messiah you understand?" he continued to push her in spite of his geass failing him. "When the people realize you're a false one they all..."

Lelouch then collapsed onto the floor, holding his left eye as he gasped out in pain.

* * *

C.C. collapsed, just as Lelouch did, out on the pavement.

"No! He's reached that point!" C.C. grimaced through the pain as the Geass symbol on her forehead started to glow.

Suzaku's eyes widened at the sight, running over to her.

"Hey! What's wrong," he laid a hand on her shoulder.

The young knight was transported into her mind. It showed him mystifying images through her connection to Geass.

He flinched back a few moments later, letting go of C.C., with a haunted expression on his face.

Holding his head, he fainted.

"Major Kururugi!" One of the guards shouted as they all rushed towards C.C.

Another of the three grabbed C.C.'s shoulder and pulled her head back against his gun. "What have you done to him!" he yelled.

C.C. looked into his eyes, and as they gazed into the glowing symbol on her head, they too were pulled into a terrifying vision and collapsed.

* * *

A few minutes felt like an eternity as Cornelia waited, but eventually, something started to cause a commotion out front, giving her the perfect distraction as she motioned for several soldiers to surround the G1.

With a nasty grin and a well-deserved flourish she then pushed the red button.

* * *

"Lelouch!" Euphemia cried out in worry as she hurried up to her older brother

She tried to put her hands on his shoulders.

"STOP IT," Lelouch yelled, slapping away her hand and causing her to fall back. "Stop giving me your pity! Spare me your charity! This something I have to achieve on my own." Once again he tried to use his geass. " Now stain your hands with blood, Euphemia li Britannia-"

Euphemia. Suddenly interrupted his ranting.

"That isn't my name!" she shouted. "I renounced it,"

"What?" The geass in Lelouch's eye faded in surprise.

"There will probably be a formal announcement issued by the homeland any day now, but I've given up my claim for the throne," she smiled serenely, holding no regrets.

"But why?" He asked. "Is it because you accepted Zero?"

"Of course. I have to pay the price for being so selfish, you know." The former princess replied. "There are the consequences after all."

"I suppose so… It wasn't difficult to give that up for you was it? I suppose you did it for my sake." Lelouch presumed.

Euphemia laughed at that, "Conceited as you always were… But no, I did it for Nunnally. She told me herself, 'All I want is to be by my brother and that's all that matters. I want nothing more'."

"For that petty reason?" Lelouch couldn't keep the smile off his face as he shook his head. It was unbelievable.

"That's right Lelouch. That's how I made up my mind." She explained. "It made me stop and seriously reflect on what is truly important to me in life. Do you understand now? I'm not giving up anything that has any significant meaning or real worth to me. Now you don't need to worry that I'll tell anyone about you."

Now it was Lelouch's turn to laugh. "Cornelia?"

"It's not like we'll never see each other again." Euphemia nodded without a worry.

"Euphie, you are a fool. An amazing fool," he chuckled lightly.

"I know I'm not as smart as you Lelouch, I've never been able to beat you at games or studies, however-" the girl was interrupted before she could finish.

"However, in your usual rushing Euphie-fashion you've managed to win all of it." Lelouch half-chuckled. "When I think of you I don't think of a sub-viceroy or a princess. I only see the plain, little Euphie you used to be."

"Then will you join plain, little Euphie and help her?" She smiled at him, her eyes sparkling with hope as she raised her hand towards Lelouch.

Lelouch shook her hand with a sigh. "Hmph. You are… you are the worst opponent that I have ever faced. You win."

"Huh?" the girl looked back in surprise.

"I'll amend my plans to help out your special zone, though not as your subordinate, understood?" The exiled prince submitted.

"Of course," Euphemia nodded her smile widening. "Though you don't have much faith in me do you? Did you honestly believe by simply threatening me that I would shoot you?"

"Oh no. You've got it all wrong." Lelouch explained. "When I really want people to follow my orders they cannot refuse me. Whether it's to shoot me, to grant pardon to Suzaku, or any order at all really."

"Oh, now you're just being silly. Stop playing with me."

"I'm serious," he laughed lightly as he turned to face her. "For example if I told you to tell-" Lelouch stopped as smoke started filling the room.

He glared at his half-sister. "Tell me what you've done!"

She stiffened and relaxed with red rings around her eyes. "I don't know what's going on. There was no trap here on my part."

Lelouch gaped as he realized his geass must have gone out of control, only thankful he was unable to finish his earlier sentence. The harmless geass faded as he tried to move for his helmet. Unfortunately, the floor started shaking and the helmet tumbled away and out of sight.

He cursed as Euphie looked at him, "W-what's going on?!" She coughed as she breathed in the smoke.

"Cover your nose and mouth as best you can!" Lelouch called out.

The sound of Cornelia's laughter drew closer.

"I assume this was your doing Princess Cornelia?!" He grimaced as he used his cape to hide his face.

"I'm here to capture you, Zero! I will not allow you to harm my little sister! You will be sent to Britannia and held for trial for the assassination of our brother, Prince Clovis!"

The unmasked terrorist coughed harshly due to the smoke even as he felt a cool wind clear the air.

Cornelia noticed him hiding behind his cape and found his mask some distance away. Her eyes went wide. "You showed Euphie your face?!"

It was now Lelouch's turn to laugh. "She saw my face back at Kamine Island. I am quite appreciative of her not telling anyone."

The general looked to her younger sister, hoping she would say he was lying, that she wasn't protecting this murderer, but, to her despair, Euphemia only looked away from her gaze. "Euphie… Why?"

She squirmed as she looked Cornelia in the eyes only to look away again, "Because… I know him."

"How many Elevens do you know?!" Cornelia snapped, unable to believe what she was hearing.

Lelouch snorted even as he continued to keep his cape up, "Now Cornelia. You jump to conclusions."

The Second Princess looked at him in confusion before it finally dawned on her, "You mean you're not an Eleven?"

Their entire conversation was, purposefully Cornelia's part, made to be heard by everyone in the audience after the walls of the G1 had been lowered. Her question made everything suddenly become unearthly silent.

The young revolutionary began to laugh. "Think back. When have I ever claimed to be Japanese? When have I ever referred to the Japanese as 'us'? I haven't! The power of assumptions is useful Cornelia. Especially when you are trying to obliterate your homeland. Should I free Japan in the process then so be it! The Japanese have always been kind to my sister and I. I would love to return the favor, so long as I am able to make the world into a place where my little sister can live in peace."

Princess Cornelia paled at his confession, "Who are you?! You say my sister knows you and that you are Britannian, yet fight alongside the Elevens!"

Lelouch smirked. "Do you really want to know who I am Cornelia? I don't mind showing you, although I doubt you'll like what you see. After all, anyone close to me will have already recognized me by voice alone, so I already have much to explain for. Why not start now?"

"Zero! Don't! Think of Nu-your sister!" Euphemia pleaded with him. "She just wants to be happy with you. How can she do that if you show yourself?"

"Don't worry Euphie." Her brother assured her. "I'll still support you and the Specially Administrated Zone, should it survive this turn of events. After all, it's the actions that define the man, not who he is."

The Gawain suddenly flew down and landed beside him, lowering its hand.

C.C. activated the speakers, "Zero! It's time we got out of here!"

"Miraculous timing as usual C.C." Lelouch grinned in amusement as he stepped onto the hand.

Cornelia growled angrily, "Show your face, coward!"

Lelouch shrugged, "As you wish… I know you can hear me, my Black Knights. Think of this as the ultimate test of your loyalty. Stay with me and I promise to free Japan one day, but I will certainly understand if you decide to leave."

He elegantly stood tall as he let his cape fall away, "It's been a long time. Did you miss me, Nellie?"

Cornelia froze as she stared at his face, hearing that nickname from so long ago. She only managed to stutter "L-Lelouch? But you're-"

The exiled prince took a bow as the Gawain took rose into the air. "Dead? Not quite. I am Lelouch vi Britannia, Eleventh Prince to the Holy Britannian Empire, and destroyer of all its injustice. I have crawled back from the depths hell and now I have come back to change everything."

The mastermind cackled as he escaped.

* * *

No one in the stadium knew how to react. Zero being Britannian was one thing, but him being a Britannian prince was something neither side knew how to respond to.

* * *

"Was that really necessary Lelouch," C.C. asked with an amused look on her face. "That'll make things much harder you know."

He shrugged, "Cornelia had me cornered. I'm certain she would have shot us down if I didn't do something." The man grinned humorously, "Plus it was fun screwing with her mind. With the entire world really."

"You really will have a lot to explain to your friends and your sister. I'm surprised your phone isn't blowing up right now."

"I turned it off. They're probably trying to reach us right now."

"Aren't you worried?" The immortal wondered why he seemed so nonchalant when Nunnally was probably in immense danger.

"A little, but not much." He chuckled, "I had a plan set up for a quick evacuation from Ashford a long time ago. You never know when something unexpected will happen. I suspect Milly is with Nunnally and Sayoko right now. Possibly the others too, even if only because she dragged them along."

"Lelouch…" C.C. smirked. "You are too paranoid for your own good."

* * *

 **AN: I know this chapter isn't as high quality as it should be, but I hope you liked it! If you did, give a round of applause to Shadow At Midnight who made the amazing, first version of it and allowed me to adopt it. If you didn't, tell me why, or in the case flames, keep it to yourself.**


	2. I am so sorry

**Announcement**

At one point I stated on my profile that I wouldn't stop any of my stories before competition. Unfortunately I screwed myself up on that one. The reason being, I adopted this story without enough of an idea of what I was going to do with it in the long run. I once had some idea of what I would do short term, but I've long since forgotten what that was.


End file.
